


Yours to take, mine to give.

by yenmae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Biology, Bulges and Nooks, Digital Art, Dom/sub, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yenmae/pseuds/yenmae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art fill for pale Dirk/Sollux in a BDSM setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours to take, mine to give.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShianneUrami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShianneUrami/gifts).



> There were elements of the prompt that I was unable to translate into a single piece of drawing, but I hope I managed to capture the pale aspect of the scene/relationship as per the request: "I say pale because though I prefer these two black, I don't see BDSM being a black activity, because black is an equal rivalry, and BDSM at it's core is anything BUT." Please enjoy! :)

 


End file.
